More Than a Celebrity to Me
by breaking freexx
Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?
1. Chapter 1

**More Than a Celebrity to Me**

**Chapter 1**

"_This is the life _

_Hold on tight_

_And this is the dream _

_its all I need _

_You'll never know where you'll find it _

_and I'm gonna take my time yeah _

_I'm still getting it right-ah- e- ite this is the life!"_

Hannah waved good-bye to her screaming fans as she walked off-stage to greet her best friend Lilly...or Lola as she would say.

"Miley! Great show! This is the best crowd ever!" Lilly said opening her arms to her friend for a hug.

"Thanks Lilly, but for the past couple of days I feel like I have been missing something in my life," Miley said sadly.

Lilly and Miley walked towards Miley's dressing room door, seating themselves on the expensive couch.

"Where's that decent hairbrush? Your wig is a mess!" Lilly said with disgust.

Lilly tried to fix Miley's "Hannah Montana" wig, but she quickly gave up and just ripped it off her head.

"No, Lilly I don't mean something like that, I mean a someone, a special someone." Miley said as she twinkled her eyes at Lilly.

"And who is this special someone?" Lilly said putting air quotes around special someone.

"I don't exactly know yet, Lilly. It's so hard to figure it out if I like Jake or not! Oops!" Miley quickly put her hand over her mouth, regretting what she just spilled to her best friend.

"Oh my god! You like Jake Ryan! I knew it, I knew it I knew it!" Lilly got up off the couch and threw her arms in the air, chatting like an idiot.

The girls quickly turned around as they heard a thump from the dressing room window. Someone was trying to sneak in.

"Miley, quick put on the wig!" Lilly whispered.

Miley put on her messy wig and then helped Lilly with hers.

They both then quickly hurried to hide in the bathroom.

"Miley why don't you call security!" Lilly said softly.

"I can't! What if it's someone like Oliver! Remember the last time he tried to sneak in the window?" Miley said.

"Wait. Are you talking about the first time when he practically broke his back falling from the window before he knew you were Hannah?" Lilly said.

"No, I mean the time where the security guard wouldn't let him in...he had to cry before they let him through the gates they thought he was pathetic," Miley laughed

"Yeah just like what Senorita thinks he his!" Lilly laughed

Lilly's laughing became louder and louder as they heard a thump in the main room.

"Amber get off of me!" Ashley whined.

"Its not my fault you make such a great landing!" Amber laughed.

"You don't think" Lilly said.

"It couldn't be" Miley stared at Lilly with a worried look on her face.

"I can't believe we are actually in Hannah Montana's dressing room!" Ashley squealed.

"Yeah, wait 'till we tell the whole school!" Amber said

"And that Lilly girl, she thinks she knows Hannah so well, like they are buddies or something, but now so are we!" Ashley said happily.

"OoOoO!" Amber and Ashley held out their fingers and made a steam noise as they both laughed happily.

" It is, it is! It's them!" Lilly said angrily.

"Calm down Lilly. I'll go straighten this out right now don't worry!" Miley said reassuringly.

Miley walked out the door with a towel covering her face as she walked outside, pretending to be drying it.

Amber and Ashley stood looking at her in awe.

"Y-Y-our Hannah Montana!" Amber said excitedly as she squealed.

"Yes I am," Miley said sweetly.

"Oh-oh my gosh! Eeeeee!" Amber and Ashley screamed.

" Now here take these signed posters, and get the heck outta here!" Miley said as she opened the door.

"Fine we're outtie," Amber and Ashley said as they left the room and waved to Hannah excitedly as they left.

"Wow! That was a close one!" Lilly said

"You're telling me!"

"I know! I can't believe they said that about me!" Lilly said angrily.

"Lilly, they could have found out I was Miley! Miley said, angry too.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Lilly said

Miley rolled her eyes as they both headed for the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't put this on the first chapter but I was having some trouble with it. This is my first fanfiction so hope you all like it! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 2

Miley you know your never going to get anywhere with Jake if you don't talk to him. Lilly said as her and Miley were walking down to the beach.

Who said I wanted to get anywhere with him? Miley said

You! Lilly said angrily as she began to walk over to Jake motioning Miley to come along.

Lilly finally walked to Miley and began to pull her by her arm.

Hey Jake! Lilly said staring into his big blue eyes.

Sup Lilly? He said waving a hand at her.

He said sup to me, again! Lilly said excitedly.

Great, great, great whatever can we go now? Miley said impatiently.

Well I have to go anyway. Jake said pulling himself out of the swarm of girls following him. Bye ladies! He said waving a sarcastic hand at them as they cheered and said goodbye. Bye Miley. He said looking directly into her eyes and spreading his mouth out wide for a huge beautiful smile.

Yeah see you Jake. Miley said looking back at him and giving him a smile that showed all of her emotions for him at once.

Jake walked off towards the end of the beach. Lilly and Miley walked by Rico's surf shop and sat on the bar stools.

Miley your dads is going out of town on a business trip or something this weekend right? Lilly said with an evil grin spread wide across her face.

Yeah...why? Miley said looking worried.

Well your dying to spend some alone time with Jake and don't deny it because we all know and this could be your perfect chance! And make it great for all of us by having a house party

woo hoo! Lilly shouted excitedly.

No Lilly my dad trusts me I shouldn't do it. Miley said concerned.

Well I for once agree with blondie over here. Jackson piped in.

See Miley even Jackson wants do it! It's a surefire plan! Lilly said hoping for a yes to come out of her friend's mouth. .

Well...I guess it would work out. Miley said begining to give in, Lilly and Jackson stared at her in the face practically begging.

Alright okay! Miley said with an unsure tone in her voice. But I still don't like the idea Miley said sounding a bit angry.

Even about the Jake Part? Lilly said staring at her friend.

Well that part I kinda like. Miley said beginning to laugh.

Yeah I knew you would. Lilly said. Now what are you waiting for go tell people! Lilly said pushing her friend off the stool.

Right people. Miley said overwhelmed, she then just stood still. Lilly looked at her friend confused.

Go. Lilly said in a serious voice then beginning to crack up.

Right go, got it. Miley headed off in Jake's direction yelling out his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'd Just like to dedicate this chapter to a very special friend of mine and my personal editor. Without you this wouldn't be possible thanks! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 2

Jake, Jake! Miley said running over to Jake, out of breath.

Yeah Miley? He said

Well, I'm having a Party on Saturday and well er... Miley said sounding nervous. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come? Miley blurted out

Yeah sure wouldn't miss it for the world. Jake said twinkling his eyes at her. What time is it?

7:00 on Saturday. Miley said with an innocent smile.

I'll be there. Jake said sweetly as he walked off.

Miley walked home on a cloud.. She walked aimlessly into the living room and plopped herself on the couch staring into space.

Miley, Miley, Robby said trying to gently bring his daughter back to earth. MILEY! He shouted.

What! Miley said falling off the couch.

Phone, Its Lilly. Robby said handing Miley the phone and walking into the kitchen.

Hi Lilly? Miley said into the phone watching her dad try to eavesdrop on her.

Yeah its me. So what did Jake say about the party? Lilly shouted over the phone.

Miley noticed her dad had heard something about a party so she ran upstairs to her room.

Lilly could you be any louder! My dad might have heard about the party! Miley said into the phone.

Sorry, But did he say yes! Lilly asked getting exited.

Yes...Miley said over the phone waiting for a large scream from her friend.

AHHHHHHHH! Lilly screamed over the phon.

Miley pulled the phone away from her ear still hearing the scream in full blast.

This is perfect you'll get some alone time with Ryan and I'll get to party with him it works out great! Lilly said happily.

Yeah but do you think everyone will be all over him! If they are I'll never get any alone time with him! Miley said sounding worried.

Its all going to work out Miley don't worry, now I'm going to go call everyone so later Miley! Lilly said hanging up the phone.

Lilly wait-Miley said but Lilly had hung up too quickly.

Miley fell back on her bed and sighed staring up at the ceiling.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the 2nd and the 1st chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! Updates aren't going to come as much now because school is in its 2nd week and I'll be getting a lot more homework so hope you like chapter number 4! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she really leads? **

Chapter 4

Thursday, Party Countdown: 2 days.

Robby is in his room packing up his very big suitcase

Hey Dad. Miley said walking into Robby's room.

Hey darlin' how's everything? Robby said cheerfully.

Good, good. Miley said beginning to feel guilty about the whole party thing.

You know Miles I'm so happy I can leave the two of you home alone for an entire weekend instead of paying some no good babysitter I really trust you guys. Robby said

Yeah... Miley said with a look of guilt on her face.

I'm just so proud of how well you and Jackson have grown. Robby said.

Yeah...Miley said feeling even more guilty by the minute.

Well darlin' I've got to finish packing and I leave first thing tomorrow morning. So I guess this is goodbye. Robby said opening his arms wide for a hug..

Miley returned the hug and never felt like letting go.

Friday, Party Countdown: 1 day

Miley woke up to not the sound of seagulls but the sound of pots, pans and any other type of cooking materials that Jackson could be clanking this early in the morning. Miley rolled over on her bed until she got bored of just laying there and went to go see what was going on in the kitchen.

Jackson, Cooper, **(aka Jackson's friend if you didn't already know)** Lilly and Oliver were all standing In the middle of the kitchen running around cooking and making lists for the party.

Okay here's what we need guys. Oliver said trying to take charge of the chaos.

Plates, Cups, Streamers, Balloons, Mood-lighting, and of course coasters! Oliver said with enthusiasm.

Coasters? Jackson said sarcastically laughing to Cooper.

Well unless you want rings around your table. Oliver said with concern.

No offence Oliver but coasters? Come on get real. Jackson said with a sigh.

"Hello? Anyone notice I'm here!" Miley said angrily.

"Oh yeah hey Miley. Come over here and help me with this streamer will ya?" Said Lilly.

"What ever happened to good-morning Miley, breakfast is on the table." Miley said.

"Dad's gone Miles go make your own flapjacks, and good luck." Jackson said sarcastically

"Fine." Said Miley going towards the kitchen looking for some cereal.

**Okay I know this was a short and pointless chapter but it's going to get better promise and sorry I haven't been using quotes I'm starting now please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! From the 4th chapter! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 5

Friday, Party Countdown: 1 day

Lilly, Miley Oliver, Jackson and Cooper were all sitting on the couch staring at the clock on the wall.

"Okay guys its Friday, at 7:00pm in 24 hours we will be having the best party of our lives!" Jackson said.

"Jackson its just a party its no big deal" Miley said very unenthusiastically.

"Miley its more than just a party it's your chance to get your shot with Jake it's a huge deal!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, yeah" said Miley.

"Do you mean Jake Ryan?" Jackson said getting exited.

"Yeah...why?" Miley said.

"Miley he's a superstar and if you guys get married I'll be brother-in-laws with a superstar!" Jackson said.

"And what am I, a peanut butter sandwich?" Miley said angrily.

Jackson started to laugh.

"Okay guys are we all set up?" Jackson said.

"Yes, yes can we go now?" Miley said impatiently.

"Fine but go to bed now we gotta get our party on tomorrow" Jackson said beginning to dance (Badly) with Cooper.

Saturday, 6:30 pm Party countdown: 30 minutes.

"Everyone ready!" Asked Jackson staring down at his watch.

"Yes!" Everyone cried getting sick of Jackson's bossiness.

"Okay Oliver Party Check!" Jackson said.

"Ugh not again!" Oliver whined

Oliver began to say the list of Party things in a monotone voice.

"Cups."

"Check!" Jackson said.

"Drinks."

"Check!" Jackson said getting more ecstatic by the word.

"Food"

"Check!" Jackson said

"Music"

"Check!" Jackson said yet again.

"Decorations"

"Check!"

**This went on for about 15 more minutes but I don't want to bore you all to death!**

Ding Dong. The doorbell had begun to ring and the people started crowding in. Jackson hit on the first girl that walked by. Miley sat alone on the couch while everyone was dancing and having fun.

"Miley what are you doing sitting here all by yourself get your party on!" Lilly said starting to dance.

"He didn't come yet. Did he forget?" Miley said sounding worried.

"He didn't forget and he's coming!" Lilly said putting an arm around her friend.

"I guess your right." Miley said.

A very cute boy walks right past Lilly and hits the dance floor Lilly notices him is dying to go dance with him.

"Now if you'll excuse me that boy has my name written all over him" Lilly said getting up and following him to the dance floor.

Miley gave a sigh then in a split second later Jake walked through the door not even paying attention to the other girls following him that were a lot prettier than Miley and walking towards her.

"Hey Miley, great party looks like a killer!" Jake said.

"Yeah thanks and thanks for coming." Miley said sweetly.

"So you wanna dance." Jake said staring at his shoes.

"I'd love to." Miley said

Jake sighed relived that she had said yes. They danced for hours. And every time Jake tried to kiss or tell his affection for Miley he kept getting interrupted by either an autograph or picture or anything else that could stop him. After a while they both headed off in different directions.

"Hey Miley how come you aren't dancing with Jake?" Lilly said.

"He needed to talk to some people we promised to dance more when he was done." Miley said sadly.

"Well, at least he made a move right?" Lilly said.

"Was he supposed too?" Miley asked with concern.

"By now, but give him some time." Lilly said comforting Miley.

"I'm going to step outside, fresh air." Miley said

"Bye!" Lilly said returning to her dance with the cute boy from before.

Miley went outside on the patio, and sat in the chair gazing up at the stars. She was soon interrupted by a slam of the back door. She turned around to see that it was Jake.

"Hey, I see you've found my secret hiding place." Miley said with a giggle.

"I guess I did." Jake said taking a seat next to her.

Miley then looked back up at the stars.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Jake asked curiously.

"When I was younger, my mom and I used to sit out here every night and tell each other our problems. When she died I'd still come out here and share my problems with the stars hoping for an answer." Miley said still looking up.

"Did you ever get one?" Jake asked.

"No but I always knew she was listening some way some how." Miley said

They could hear the blaring music of Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale playing in the background.

" I never told anyone that before." Miley said looking at him.

Jake took Miley's hand and held it linked with his and smiled at her. Miley smiled back as the two leaned in for a kiss. The song was still playing loud and clear. The kiss lasted for only about 10 seconds and the two pulled away slowly. Miley's eyes remained closed as she sat back in her chair.

"You know you kiss better than you act." Miley said looking over at Jake and giggling.

The two linked hands and walked back inside.

**Told you the story will get better! Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter **6**

Word spread fast about Miley and Jake even through the media. Miley was getting followed by them everywhere. It was almost like her life as Hannah Montana, this is what she was running away and trying to hide herself from when she was Hannah. Did she really want that when she was Miley?

Miley, Jake, Lilly and Oliver were sitting on the beach by Rico's Surf Shop. Miley was a little preoccupied because of her sold out concert that night.

"Ah...this is the life" Jake said sighing.

"Hold on tight." Miley said quickly responding in a singing voice.

The gang got up from their positions and stared at Miley blankly.

"I mean...Mold is tight...its cool you know so moldy and..." Miley stopped herself from her embarrassment and laid back down.

"Look everyone its Jake Ryan!" Some girls screamed.

"And his new girl Miley!" A news reporter shouted back.

Soon camera flashes and people gathered around Miley and Jake surrounding the two. Jake quickly grabbed Miley's hand and rushed her out of the screaming crowd into a quite corner.

"Shh..." Jake said putting a finger over his mouth as he hid himself and Miley.

They news reporters and screaming fans ran right past them as both Jake and Miley quickly ran towards Jake's house.

" I can't believe it!" Oliver said angrily.

"Can't believe what!" Lilly shot back at him.

"Miley! How could she just ditch us like that and not even come back for us by the time the fans and everyone had run off!" Oliver said angrily.

"Come on Oliver its not her fault! Lilly said trying to be sympathetic for Oliver.

"Yes it is! She could have come back for us but no! She needed to spend time with her Jake!" Oliver said.

"Look Oliver she has a lot on her plate right now cut her some slack." Lilly said shrugging her shoulders.

"She puts a blonde wig on when she's Hannah Montana to try to avoid all of this when she is Miley! But now she might as well tell everyone that she is Hannah! Nothing would change, everything would stay the same way as it is now, reporters following her around pictures the whole deal!" Oliver said.

"You know what, I'm not going to even bother your not making any sense at all!" Lilly said picking up her stuff and walking towards home.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as the two walked towards his house.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine ." Miley said holding her head.

"You sure, you don't look okay." Jake said sympathetically looking at Miley worried.

"Well my head does hurt a little, maybe I should just go home." Miley said turning around in the direction of her house.

"No, please. Stay." Jake said grabbing her arm.

Miley looked into Jake's big blue eyes and realized she couldn't say no to him.

The two walked toward's Jake's house holding hands and never taking their eyes off eachother. Miley was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to all of my reviewers! I know I have been saying that a lot up here but I am very grateful that you all are enjoying my first fanfiction! Now I'll shut up and get on with the story. **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she really leads? **

Chapter 7

Jake and Miley are bouncing around on the Ryan's couch playing a video game on his flat screen.

"Okay your spaceship is going down!" Miley said moving her arms around trying to move the controls on the controller.

"Nu-uh" Jake said doing the same thing.

A big blast from the tv went BANG as Miley hit Jake's ship.

"Ha, ha I win!" Miley said shoving her face into his. "And that's how we do it in Tennessee! BAM!" Miley said laughing.

"Maybe this time you won. But, we can play another round." Jake said trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend beat him at his own video game.

"Yeah sur-" Miley paused as she looked at her cell phone to notice that she had a "Hannah Montana"photo shoot in 15 minutes. "Sorry Jake I have to go!" She said in a hurry as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the house.

Miley ran down the street practically tripping over a little kid on a bike as she rushed into her house.

"Your late!" Robby said looking at her as she ran to her room.

"I know I'll be down in a minute!" Miley said from upstairs.

Robby said down on the couch looking at his watch as he noticed something from under him, it was a party invitation, to last Saturday's party. He stared at it blankly until he understood. He got up and started to yell but stopped himself. He had something tricky up his sleeve. He quickly ran out to Jackson's car and took his pocket knife and poked a hole through his tire. He knew it was wrong but It was the only way to teach at least one of them a lesson. But he had more.

"Hey dad!" Jackson said coming out of the side door through the kitchen.

"Hey son!' Robby said holding his arms out for a hug...all part of the plan.

"I got a hot date tonight, I can't wait until Jenny sees my smooth ride!" Jackson said making his way to his room to get ready.

"Oh it will be smooth alright. Robby said with a chuckle.

Miley came down all ready to go as both of them hopped into the limo waiting outside.

Once both of them got to the studio Hannah ran in.. Robby remained behind.

"Miles your runnin' like a heard of cattle was chasing' after you! Robby said trying to keep up.

"I know I know but I'm late!" Hannah said still running as fast as she could.

"And who's fault is that!" Robby said as they reached the door.

Miley ignored the remark and went in.

"Hello Miss. Montana!" A man with a European accent said as he greeted her.

"Hello, Mr...um.." Hannah looked at her hand which she had written his name on but it was smudged from the sweat of running.

"Debbora" Robby said shaking the man's hand.

"Yes! Of course Mr. Debbora very pleased to meet you. Miley said quickly recovering.

"Please call me Michelle." He said.

Miley began to snicker at the name. Michelle grabbed Hannah and pulled her over to her chair to wait.

"Michelle...weird name for a boy." Miley whispered to her dad. "Sounds like a girl's name." Miley said.

"It is." Robby said beginning to laugh. "Must be a European thing" He said trying to keep it quiet

"Now Hannah, we are doing a photo shoot for two of the most popular stars of the teens." He said putting two fingers up. "And that star is you!" He said.

"And who is the other star?" Hannah said.

Miley heard someone pounding in from the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late! A familiar voice said.

Miley realized who it was. She began to tremble. It was Jake.

"Ahh... here is our other star, Mr. Jake Ryan. Michelle said pointing at Jake. "You know Jake...right Hannah?

Miley's back was facing Jake. She couldn't let him get to close to her. He might recognize her.

"Yes." Miley gulped. "We know each other."

"Well I'll let you two get re-acquainted while we go set up. Michelle said leaving.

"No don't g-" Miley stammered not wanting him to leave her alone with him. Although she would enjoy it if she was Miley.

"Hey Hannah!" Jake said coming up to her. "It should be a blast working with you again." Jake said.

"Yeah real fun." Hannah said glumly

"I'm actually been dying to tell you something." Jake said turning Hannah around to face him.

"What's that?" Hannah mumbled.

"Well, you know that girl I told you about, Miley." Jake said.

"Yes..." Hannah said squinting her eyes shut.

"Well her and I are dating! Isn't it great!" Jake said happily.

"Wonderful!" Hannah said sarcastically.

"Hannah! Jake!" Michelle cried. "We're ready!

They both walked together towards him.

"Now for the first photo I want you too separate, as far as possible from each other but still staying withing reach of the camera." Michelle said motioning them apart.

Click! A flash lite the whole room.

"Perfect!" Michelle said excitedly.

They did a few more far away pictures. All was going great...so far.

"Now I want you two very close...almost kissing but don't." Michelle pulled the two together. Hannah was struggling but he fought it and pulled them together. "Now look deeply in each other's eyes...like you in love.

That was really no problem for Miley... she just looked at Jake the was she always did. Hannah made a loud gulp. As Michelle pulled them closer and closer. Hannah tried to look away from Jake but Michelle wouldn't let her.

This wasn't how Miley pictured Jake finding out her secret but if it was meant to be it would happen.

Click! The camera flashed. They took a few more pictures and Jake didn't notice a thing. But he did look curious about something.

"Okay all done thank you!" Michelle said waving goodbye to the two of them.

"Bye Hannah." Jake said going out the other way.

"Bye Jake." Hannah said happily.

Miley ran out to the car before Jake could run out and ask her any questions. He hadn't found out. But somehow she wanted him too.

Back at the house Jackson was all ready to pick up his date as he hopped in the car, put the keys in and started the ignition. He hit the gas but the car didn't start to move. He did it again and again. But it still didn't go anywhere.

"Cone on dang car move, MOVE!" Jackson said pounding his fists to the wheel.

After about a half hour of trying he gave up and called Jenny to tell her that he was going to be a little late. He told her he was working out and had to shower. Stupidly she believed him..

Jackson had an idea. He went to the garage and pulled out his dad's bike and attached an old kiddie seat to the back. Jenny was small she could fit.

He pedaled on over there and rang the bell. Jenny answered.

"Your chariot awaits you." He said motioning over to the bike.

"Nu-uh no way!" She said.

But she ended up riding on the kiddie seat to the ice rink with Jackson in the front.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know I am horrible for what I am about to write in this chapter but I must Thanks to all of my chapter 7 reviews! And a special thanks to Princess da la Plume (if I am spelling that right) for always helping me out with everything thanks again!**

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she really leads? **

Chapter 8

"Bill, bill, bill, bill-Miley Mail! Jackson yelled!

"Oh my gosh is it what I think it is!" Miley said excitedly.

"How should I know? Jackson whined.

Miley rolled her eyes at him and opened the letter. Her eyes skimmed the letter as her face lit up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Miley shouted. "I've been nominated for a Grammy for the most talented singer!

"Who's in it for tv star I hope its Amanda Bynes...my god is she hot!" Jackson said his eyes going into dreamland.

"It's her but it's also...uh-oh" Miley said staring at the letter.

"Who is it! Who, Who!" Jackson said impatiently.

"Jake Ryan." She said

"Well that can't be good...good luck with that." Jackson said walking to the kitchen. Miley plopped herself on the couch and continued to read the letter over and over again. The phone began to ring Miley reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Miley, it's Jake." He said sweetly.

"Hi!" Miley said excitedly.

"Listen you know the Grammy's this week, well I was just wondering if you wanted to come and be my date! You get to walk down the red carpet with me and anything." Jake said praying for a yes.

Before Miley had a chance to answer Lilly bombarded through the door.

"Hey I was listening in on your conversation!" Lilly said with excitement. "Say yes, say yes!"Lilly said.

"Yes?" Miley said with a sound of unsureness in her voice.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 4:00 okay bye!" Jake said relived as he hung up.

Miley put down the phone and put and angry face to Lilly.

"Isn't this great Miley!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley was now grunting she was so mad.

"LILLY!" Miley screamed.

"What!" Lilly said confused.

"Lilly, Hannah Montana is going to be at the Grammy's too!" Miley shouted.

"So" Lilly said sounding very confused.

"How am I supposed to be in two places at once!" Miley said flopping on the couch.

"Sorry Miley didn't realize it but me and Oliver are going to help you don't worry." Lilly said patting her friend gently on the back.

"What are you guys going to do?" Miley asked.

"Here's the game plan. Now you spend some time as Miley then run back to us to change as Hannah. Now after you go up for your award if you win you don't have to be Hannah for the rest of the night!

"Well it's the only plan I've got! Miley said.

"Daddy, will you help me with our plan? Miley asked her dad.

"No" Robby said firmly. Without looking up from what he was doing.

"But Daddy!" Miley whined..

"No." Robby said and walked away.

Robby had his plan moving along soothly. Jackson was the laugh stock of the ice rink and Miley is forced to solve her own problem. Sounds mean he thought, but they deserve it!

Robby thought of his next plan for Jackson and he had the perfect one.

"No, no, no!" Lilly I have nothing to wear! Miley screamed at her friend.

"Well, you better find something now Jake is gonna be here in like 30 minutes and you still look like a train wreck!" Lilly said.

"Thanks." Miley said sarcastically.

"How bout' this little blue number?" Lilly asked.

Lilly held up a short blue strapless dress, that had a golden pendant in the middle of her chest which held two pieces of see-through blue cloth over the normal un-see through part of the dress.

"Lilly it's perfect!" Miley exclaimed and ran to give Lilly a big hug.

"I know I'm a fashion genius!" Lilly said conceitedly.

Beep, Beep! The limo for Miley had arrived Miley told her dad she was off and headed for the limo. Lilly and Oliver headed off behind in Hannah Montana's limo behind trying to make sure Jake didn't see them following.

"Thanks for inviting me Jake, this is going to be so much fun!" Miley said.

"Because I'm with you." Jake said linking his hand with his.

Miley blushed. When they reached the Grammy's the both walked out, hand in hand. The crowd went crazy as the two of them walked down the red carpet. People were actually coming up to Miley about her dress. She was a celebrity in both her worlds.

Once they reached the end of the red carpet Miley excused herself to the bathroom to change as Hannah Montana.

Hannah walked out in a long pink silk dress and walked down the red carpet Lilly and Oliver watched from the sidelines.

Quickly Miley changed back.

"Miley quick put your head through the hole! Lilly said trying to put on Miley's dress in Hannah's dressing room.

"Can I turn around now?" Oliver complained his body facing the wall.

"Almost there...got it!" Lilly said excitedly. "Now go, go, go, go!" Lilly said pushing Miley out of the room. Miley ran to her seat with Jake bumping into, Christina Agularia and Kelly Clarkson.

"Hey Jake back!" Miley said sitting down with him.

"Just in time they are announcing my section!" Jake said squeezing her hand.

"And the nominees for best male teen t.v. actor are: Dylan and Cole Sprouse in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Jake Ryan in Zombie High and Drake Bell in Drake and Josh. And the winner is...Jake Ryan in Zombie High!" The announcer cried as he began to applaud and step aside so Jake can accept his award.

Jake kissed Miley and ran to the stage as the crowd went wild.

"Thank you all for this award, I have so many people to thank. I am just so grateful that you all support me and love the show, just thank you all!" Jake blew a kiss to the crowd waved and walked off-stage.

"Congrats!" Miley said kissing him again.

"Thanks" Jake said smiling and taking his seat.

"And now the nominees for best teen female vocalist. And the nominees are: JoJo, Hannah Montana, Hilary Duff and Ashley Simpson."

"Uh-oh Miley said I have to go to the bathroom!" Miley said jumping out of her seat and running to her dressing room."

"Quick, quick!" Lilly said helping Miley put on her dress.

Miley ran out of the room and to her "Hannah" seat. She sat down and relaxed.

"And the winner is...Hannah Montana!" The announcer cried.

Miley ran upstage to accept her award.

"There are so many people I have to thank, I'd love to thank you all one by one but this is only a 4 hour event!" She said as the crowd laughed. "Anyway I'd like the thank all my fans, my family and my friends...love you guys!" She said walking off stage running to Jake forgetting to change.

"Hey Jake!" Miley said as she kissed him, hard.

"Hannah!" Jake said pushing Miley off of him.

"Jake you just called me...Hannah" She sighed.

"Hannah is there something you'd like to tell me?" Jake asked angrily.

"Jake, come with me." Miley pulled Jake to her dressing room. She pushed Lilly and Oliver out telling them she'll explain later.

"Jake...I'm Miley Stewart or Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana." Miley said pulling of her wig and undoing her hair.

"Your-but she-huh?" Jake said confused.

"Jake! I'm Hannah Montana! Me Miley!" Miley said.

"Miley how come you didn't tell me this before?" Jake said.

"I just...I couldn't Jake please understand." Miley pleaded.

"But Miley, I have to work with the insecurities and the crowds following me around and you get to turn it off you should tell the world your Hannah Montana so we can go through it, together." Jake said.

"No Jake, just because you choose to lead this life doesn't mean I have to, to!" Miley said. "Your being selfish! Your turning into your old coincided self again!" Miley yelled. "I guess I was wrong about you." Miley said walking away as cameras began to shoot at her face all around her. Tears filling her eyes she ran off, Lilly and Oliver chasing after her.

"She climbed in her limo and told it to drive to her house.

"Miley what happened!" Lilly asked.

"He told me to give up being Hannah Montana or tell the world that I am just so he wouldn't do it alone, he is so jealous! Because I get to turn it off and he doesn't! Miley said wiping her tears.

"I will all be okay Miley it will work out." Lilly and Oliver said patting her friend on the back.

**I know I know I am sad writing this too but please review me with your thoughts, comments or concerns on the chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks again to all of my reviewers! Just to say updates aren't going to come as much now that I am getting pilled with homework! I just wanted to have a special thanks to my reviewer this is the life x0 for always reviewing my chapters with great comments... a lot. LOL **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she really leads? **

* * *

Chapter 9

It had been a week since the-ever-so-popular break up. The day after it happened it hit every magazine cover all over the newsstands everywhere. Miley sat up in her room everyday eating Chinese food and watching Spanish soap operas.

"No Pablo! Don't, don't jump!" Miley said with her mouth full. "No!" Miley said throwing a chopstick at the T.V.

_Knock, knock_. Someone was at the door.

"Come in," Miley said, her mouth full of Kung-Po chicken.

Oliver and Lilly walked in.

"Miley...its been a week, come one get out of bed!" Oliver said pulling down the covers from her body.

"But, but Maria was just about to pronounce her love to Michael!" Miley said with her mouth full.

"Let's go," Lilly said pulling the covers off of Miley and pushing her to the bathroom.

Miley came out as her usual self but still looked incredibly depressed.

"Come on. Let's head down to the beach..that will take your mind off of everything," Lilly said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, we'll all get a milkshake at Rico's okay?" Oliver said patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Miley let out a big sigh. "Let's go."

---

Down at Rico's Surf Shop, Robby had a perfect plan settled for Jackson. He would have had one for Miley too, but he felt sorry for everything she was going through. So, he decided to hold it off.

A long rope was tied to the top of the roof holding a bucket of hot fudge. But that wasn't all, after the hot fudge would drop he would then be pelted with dodge balls filled with glue (thanks to Rico). And for the icing on the cake, feathers would be thrown at him from Jenny. The girl from the bike.

"Okay Jenny you ready?" Robby said to Jenny.

"Since the day I met him," Jenny said with a mischievous grin spread wide across her face.

"How about you Rico?" Robby asked turning towards him.

Rico just laughed his famous evil laugh.

"Perfect! It's payback time!" Robby said rubbing his hands together back and forth.

Jackson walked up to the beach, put on his work uniform, and headed down to the shack.

"Jenny!" Jackson said grinning. "I didn't think you would ever want to see me again." Jackson said, staring into her chocolate brown eyes and at her long blond hair.

"Oh...Jackson..I would love to see you...In fudge!" Jenny said, pushing Robby out of the way to grab the string which brought down the hot fudge. In a matter of seconds Jackson was drenched with hot sticky fudge. Then came the dodge balls; it caught Jackson off-guard as he was pelted with dodge balls which broke easily causing to glue pour out of them onto Jackson. Finally as Jenny was getting ready to throw the feathers Robby took them and threw them himself.

"Sorry Jen, I needed some action in this too," Robby said smiling at her.

She just smiled sweetly and walked over towards Jackson with Rico and Robby.

"And this is what you get!" Robby said pointing his fingers at Jackson as the three of them walked off.

—

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were walking down to Rico's when they spotted a familiar face. It was Jake.

"Quick guys! Hide!" Miley said her eyes beginning to tear as she pulled them behind a bush.

"Miley, what are you hiding for? You have nothing to hide from!" Oliver said angrily.

"Oh yes, I do!" Miley said staring down at her orange flip-flops.

"Miley no! You are going out there like nothing happened!" Lilly said angrily.

Lilly could see the amount of hurt in her friend's eyes as she continued to scrape the imaginary poop off of her shoe.

"Okay?" Lilly said lowering her tone.

"Okay," Miley said softly making her way to Rico's.

"Hey, 3 milkshakes okay Jackson?" Miley said not noticing the fudge and feathers. because had Jackson turned his back to the counter.

"Jackson? Hello? JACKSON!" yelled Miley, turning him around and noticing the fudge and feathers.

"Jackson," Miley said, beginning to break out in giggles. "What happened?"

"Dad happened."

"Daddy did this to you?" Miley said.

Jackson said nothing and got back to work. Lilly and Oliver were rolling on the sandy beach, laughing hysterically. Jackson then took the strawberry smoothie squirter and drenched them all in strawberry goodness. Everyone was splashing around and having a good time spraying each other with the different spray-able drink fountains. Jake was peeking over to see what was going on. He was on a date with Alexa Morgan...one of the prettiest girls in school.

"Jake com'on your cutting into my tan time!" Alexa said putting her hands back and forth over her face.

"Yeah one minute," Jake said looking preoccupied. "You want a drink or something?" Jake asked, trying to get an excuse to go over there.

"Sure, why not," she said. "Nothing fatty okay?" Alexa said, watching him walk over to Rico's.

"Hey, a diet smoothie please," Jake said. Everyone became silent.

"Um...we don't carry diet smoothies. I don't think anyone does," Jackson answered.

"Oh. Then a regular smoothie. I'll just tell my date it's diet," Jake replied, not realizing Miley was standing right behind him.

"Here you go," Jackson mumbled.

Jake walked off staring down at Miley and returning to his date.

"The nerve of him!" Miley said.

"He had no nerve, he had a date," Oliver said.

**

* * *

****Okay that's all for now but more to come promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you are all enjoying my first fanficton! By the way I am starting to think of my second...its about Gabriella and Troy. I'll give you all a preview at the end of this fanfic! Also wanted to say all of the songs in this chapter are real pieces of Hannah Montana songs. **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 10

Oliver was right. Jake had no nerve he moved on. So as of today Miley was going to move on as well. She needed a boy and fast.

"No, no, no!" Lilly this is no use it was a stupid idea to look for boys in the yearbook!

"Hey who are you calling stupid?" Lilly asked.

"Never mind the point is there is no way I'm going to get a date for the dance." Miley said furiously closing the yearbook.

"Miley you will don't worry!" Lilly said helping her stuff the book back on the shelf of the library.

"Easy for you to say! You've already got a date!" Miley said sitting back down at the wooden table.

"Yes, Kyle." Lilly said dreamily.

"Hey, you wouldn't have even met Kyle if it wasn't for my party!" Miley said.

"Hey guys." Oliver sat down beside them.

"Any luck with the dance Miley?" Oliver asked compassionately.

"No." Miley said with a moan. "You?" Miley asked.

"Becca Weller." Oliver said as Becca walked in a took a seat beside Oliver.

Oliver grabbed her hand and smiled at her cheerfully.

" I can try to help you get a date." Suggested Becca.

"No thanks maybe I'll just skip the dance." Miley said sadly.

"No Miley you can't skip the dance!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be any fun without you." Oliver said.

"Come on guys you'll all be having fun with your dates and I'll be off in a corner by myself. Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys but it just isn't working." Miley said picking up her books and walking out of the room the gang just looked at each other.

After Miley had been gone for at least 5 minutes they starting talking about way to cheer her up and get her back on her feet again.

"Guys I can't stand her like this!" Lilly said.

"I know what you mean, she's not that much fun to be around anymore." Said Oliver miserably.

"We have to do something!" Becca said pounding her fists against the table.

"Yeah!" Oliver and Lilly said in unison.

---

Miley laid her books in front of her in her social studies class copying the homework. Unfortunately Jake was in this class.

"Hi Miley." Jake said weakly.

"Hello." Miley said not even looking up from her work.

"Can we tal-." Jake was cut off by the teacher.

"Students please take your seats! Mr. Walker shouted, Jake returned to his seat.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Walker I was at the library." Lilly said as she took her seat.

"I hope you were studying today's lesson because you missed a lot young lady." Mr. Walker said groaning.

"Like what attendance the bell just rang!" Lilly said.

"Tartiness is laziness Ms. Tresscott." Mr. Walker said continuing with the lesson.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Lilly rolling her eyes and laying her head on her desk. "So Miley did you talk to Jake at all?" Lilly asked completely ignoring Mr. Walker's speaking.

"No not really." Miley said turning around to face Lilly.

"You know you should try to patch things up with him." Lilly said encouragingly.

"Doubt that, look." Miley said pointing towards Jake who was passing notes with Alexa as she giggled continuously at each note.

"Miley you can't let him having a girlfriend stop you from being just friends with him." Lilly replied.

"Life doesn't work like that Lilly, it doesn't always have a fairytale ending." Miley said sourly as she returned to her work.

Lilly gave up and returned to her work as well.

---

Hannah was singing at her sold out concert in Los Angeles but her heart just wasn't in it.

"_We're pumping up the party now. _

_Hey come on get loud start pumping up the party now! _

_It's just the same old weekend parents might not understand but that's what we do_

_Hey come on get loud start pumping up the party now! _

_You don't have to page my number just hear my voice from down from under _

_feel the vibe, feel the thunder its time to loose control!"_

"Hannah! Hannah, Hannah!" The crowed cheered as she held her ending pose.

She could barley see past the front row, but she did see one person. It was Jake.

She ran offstage as fast as she could. She just couldn't bare to speak to him. She wanted him to disappear and never come back to stay out of her life, forever. But a part of her, just wanted to hang on, hang on and never let go.

"Lola! Lola! Lola!" Hannah screamed running towards her.

"Hannah what's wrong where's the fire?" Lilly asked her face stuffed with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Jake! He is out in the audience now!" Hannah screamed. Grabbing Lilly by the shoulders and shaking her.

"First of all not a good idea shaking me after I ate about 50 chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh, sorry." Hannah said taking her hands off of her.

"Anyway, Jake is out there!" Lilly screamed.

"Yes what do I do?" Hannah asked helplessly.

"Bust a move." Lilly said moving her arms around.

"No, Lilly I'm going to run for my life!" Miley said begriming to run out.

"No Miley you can't. Running shows weakness and your not weak." Lilly said. "No go out there and show em' what you got! Have no fear!" Lilly said trying to up Miley's spirts.

"No fear!" Hannah said repeating Lilly.

"You can do this!" Lilly replied.

"I can do this!" Miley said walking in the opposite direction of the stage then walking back. "Which way is the stage again?" Miley asked.

Lilly pointed her arms and turned Miley around to face the stage.

"Oh, right. I knew that" Miley said walking on stage.

"Right yeah sure." Lilly said barley using her voice as she pushed her on stage.

"Hey how are ya'll doin' tonight.? Hannah asked the crowd.

"Good!" The crowd yelled back.

"Okay cause we're are goin' get this party started!" Shouted Hannah, the crowd went nuts.

_Who said who said? I can't be superman_

_I say I say that I know I can _

Miley stared down at Jake who was helplessly looking back up at her when Alexa came with some popcorn and planted a big kiss on his lips. Hannah looked away as she continued singing giving Jake dirty glances now and then.

_Who said who said? _

_I'm not electrifying! I say I say _

_there's no holding back so now your right on track_

_so you control the game so let em' know your name _

_no limitations on imagination, Imagine that! _

_Who said who said! _

_I can't be ten feet tall? I say I say that I can have it all! _

_Woah! Yeah Yeah e-yeah! Who said come on yeah!...Thats right!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay everyone! Thanks to all of my chapter 10 reviews! Especially the people who always review me for every chapter without fail!**

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 11

Ring! Ring! The Stewart's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Jackson said. "Yes she's right here. MILEY!" Jackson said calling to her. "It's your boyfriend!"

"Is it Jake?" Miley said sticking her head out from behind the wall.

"No some kid named Danny." Jackson replied.

Miley's face sank.

"So Danny how long have you been dating my sister?" Jackson said into the phone trying to annoy Miley.

"Jackson gimmie the phone!" Miley screeched as she grabbed the phone from Jackson. "Hello Miley Stewart here." Miley said calmly into the phone.

"Hey Miley its Danny...from your Spanish class." Danny said.

"Hey Danny you need the Spanish homework...I have it right here." Miley said grabbing her book.

"Well actually I called to see if you wanted to go to the dance...with me." Danny said nervously.

"Yeah sure that sounds great!" Miley said happily.

"Great" He sighed. "I'll pick you up around 7 okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She replied. "Uh...bye." Miley said into the phone.

"Bye." Danny said sounding relived.

Miley hung up the phone and flopped herself on her bed. I go at date for the dance. She thought for herself. I moved on.

---

Miley placed her books down on her desk in Spanish class. Jake was also in this class but so was Danny. She gave a shy wave to Danny as she sat down. He smiled back. Jake looked confused.

"Hey pumpkin." Alexa said to Jake as she gave him a peck on the lips and sat down in her seat.

"Pumpkin?" Jake said.

"Yes it's your pet name, all the latest couples have one." Alexa said flattering herself because she knew all the latest trends.

Miley never gave me a stupid pet name. Jake thought to himself. He slumped back in his chair and took out a sheet of paper. He glanced over at Miley who was laughing and fooling around with Danny. He pulled over Kyle to ask what was going on.

"Hey Kyle." Whispered Jake.

"Yeah?" Kyle replied.

"What's the deal with Miley and Danny?" Jake asked.

"He asked her to the dance last night, why? Do you still have feelings for her dude?" Kyle asked raising his eyebrow.

"No dude, no." Jake said slumping back in his seat.

"Hola everyone!" Senorita said taking her stage in the front of the room.

"Hola Senorita." The class responded unenthusiastic.

The teacher wandered off on conjugating verbs but Jake was in his own dream world. Jake thought about Miley a lot now. More than he should. He thought about how much more fun he had with Miley than Alexa. Although she was pretty and popular, Miley was...special she was beautiful and popular and amazing in his own world. She was everything. But he had Alexa now and Miley was obviously moved on. So he should too. He gave up.

"Hey Jake." Amber said as Senorita left the room to make a copy of something.

"What oh what? Sorry hi." Jake said obviously very preoccupied.

"Hey I was about to say that!" Ashley whined back at Amber.

"But I said it first!" Amber said sticking her tongue out like a 6 year old.

"But I thought it first!" Ashley shot back.

The girls got into a major cat fight on who said hi to Jake first. Jake just stared blankly at the two being too lazy to stop the fight.

"That is enough ladies!" Senorita returned with a stack of papers.

"Sorry Senorita." The girls said in unison.

Jake sunk back in his seat just pursuing a little smile. Miley looked at him and gently smiled back and returned to her conversation with Danny. It was then that Jake finally realized it was over and he had made it this way. He realized without Miley in his life he was miserable and empty and just felt like another celebrity in the crowd.

---

Jackson had set up the perfect payback, but he was alone without any backup but he could do it.

"Hey Jackson, what are you doing home for Luch?" Robby asked setting his keys down on the table.

"Oh me nothing just wanted to see my favorite dad in the whole wide world." Jackson said opening his arms wide for a hug.

"What are you up to boy? Robby said pushing Jackson out of his arms.

"Oh nothing Dad." Jackson said moving his eyes back and forth.

"I know that face what are you up-" Before Robby was able to finish he was clobbered in all the contents of the Stewart's garbage. Robby stood there staring at Jackson.

"I'm a gunna get you!" Robby said chasing after Jackson.

---

"I really am glad that you asked me to the dance." Miley said to Danny linking their hands together. They were sitting on a sand dune watching the sun set into the water.

"Me too." Danny said smiling at her.

Jake had finally decided they needed each other in their lives and had come to apologize he ran all the way to the beach. Running, running and never stopping for anything.

"I really, really do like you Miley." Danny said to her leaning in for a kiss.

They kissed. While Jake watched from the back heartbroken then realizing it was a definite they we never meant to be but he wouldn't give up ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I hit 70 reviews! Thanks so much guys you're the best! Especially to "Jill" for giving me the little know updating award lol you're the best! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 12

"Miley, Jackson," Robby shouted to his children from the living room.

"What dad kinda busy right now!" Jackson called from his room as he was calling a various number of girls.

"Yeah dad what is it?" Miley asked she however was picking out the perfect outfit for the dance tonight.

"Just get down here." Robby said.

Loud footsteps came from upstairs as they both made their way to the living room.

"What is it dad?" Miley asked out of breath.

"Sit." Robby said sternly.

They both plopped themselves on the couch.

"I bet ya'll are wondering why some dirty yet brilliant tricks have been played on you, correct?" Robby said.

The two just stared up at him in silence.

"Does this ring a bell?" Robby pulled out the invitation to Saturday's party. Jackson and Miley sat there dumbfounded.

"Party, Saturday, 7:00pm, Miley & Jackson Stewart's house." He read as he stuck the invitation in their faces.

"I am furious at the two of you!" Robby said angrily waving his finger at the both of them. 'I leave the house for two days and you throw a party? The nerve of the two of you!" Robby let out a deep sigh as he put down his finger. "I guess the only thing I can do is ground you two for this weekend and the next and the next." He said crossing his arms by his chest.

"But Daddy! The dance is tonight!" Miley whined.

"Too bad!" Robby said walking upstairs to do some filing.

"Well this sucks." Miley said leaning back in her chair.

—

Jake needed a way to get to Miley again but he couldn't do it alone, he needed an inside source's help.

Oliver and Lilly were busy working on a school project in the Malibu Public Library.

"No you cannot see the equator Lilly how stupid can you get!" Oliver said getting impatient with Lilly.

"Yes you can Oliver." Lilly said giving him a dirty look and returning to her research.

"Hey guys." Jake said.

"Sup Jake sup?" Lilly said flirtatiously. Oliver jabbed her in the stomach as she tried to ignore him by putting her head back into a text book.

"Listen, I know Miley, and you guys are mad at me. But the things I said, I didn't mean them okay?" Jake said as he begged them to forgive him.

"Okay we understand now, did you want anything or did you just come here to beg?" Oliver said snickering.

"No actually I came for that and you help." Jake said.

"Help with what?" Lilly asked staring up blankly at him.

"I want to win Miley back." Jake said with a smile.

—

"Miley everyone is going to be here in like 5 minutes would you hurry up?" Lilly yelled from Miley's room, Miley was getting herself ready in her amazing closet.

"Almost there...done!" Miley replied as she stepped out looking beautiful with her hair tied back in a fancy ponytail with her light pink halter dress extenuating her gorgeous shape.

"Wow Miley you look amazing. You really spiffed up for Danny tonight didn't you." Lilly said sadly but trying not to show it.

"Yes of course!" Miley said doing a little twirl and putting on her pink open-toed heels.

"Wait Miley, I thought you were punished!" Lilly said.

"I am." Miley said. "But I'm sneaking out!" Miley said mischievously.

The two climbed down the balcony of the Stewart's house.

"Ow Miley that was my finger!" Lilly said climbing below Miley.

"Sorry!" Miley whispered looking down at her.

They finally reached the bottom, Lilly started examining her finger as the gang ran around back. Miley stood there looking at what was in front of her. From the window Miley saw her father and his other friends dancing and having a good time, a party in their living room.

"I can't believe this!" Miley said angrily putting her hands into fists and beginning to walk inside.

"No Miley!" Lilly said grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her away from the door. "Let's just go." Lilly said.

"Right. If he can have a good time then so can I." Miley stomped of in the direction of the rest of her friends.

—

_Come mister DJ song pon de replay  
Come mister DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gal pon the dance floor wantin' some more what  
Come mister DJ won't you turn the music up _

Pon de Replay was playing as the gang entered Jake gave a wink to Oliver and Lilly ensuring the plan.

"Danny, let's dance!" Miley said taking him on the dance floor.

_It goes one by one even two by two  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wind it up one time wind it back once more_

Lilly and Oliver set up phase one of the plan. Too bad they only had a phase three. So for the time being they all danced with their dates.

_Run, run, run, run  
Everybody move run  
Let me see you move and  
Rock it 'til the groove's done  
Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun   
Everybody in the club give me a run  
If you ready to move say it  
One time for your mind say it  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove I'm 'a show you how to move  
_

Jake took Alexa and whirled her around the dance floor trying to impress Miley with his dancing skills. Unfortunately Miley was only interested in Danny. Every so often when a slow dance came around Danny and Miley would do a quick kiss. Jake took Alexa and did the same. But Miley was not looking at Jake at all. She only looked at Danny now.

The dance was now almost over and Jake hadn't put his plan into action. Maybe it was too late. The Miley ship has sailed and Jake wasn't on it.

"Hey, hey, hey! All of you Malibu Middle Schoolers!" Oliver said into the mic. "Its time for our last song of the night. "For you I will by Teddy Geiger!" The music stared to play.

Miley took Danny and Jake took Alexa his plan was beginning to unfold.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you. _

Jake sighed as he wondered if Oliver was going to go through with the plan but he hated himself right now because of the way she looked at Danny.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I haveFor you I will  
For you I will_

"Okay its time to switch dance partners!" Oliver said.

Everyone looked confused but they did what they were told to do and Danny twirled Miley into Jake's arms. Except Danny had no idea about the "plan"

Miley looked up as she moved into his arms. He looked back down at her and smiled they danced.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_

Lilly looked at Oliver while she danced with Kyle and winked that the plan was working.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

Danny noticed that Miley and Jake were really enjoying the dance, he started to get jealous so he took Alexa and began to dance with her. But nothing could pull Miley and Jake out of their trance.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would_

They leaned in close to each other. As if in a world of their own. Where no one could touch them no one could feel them and no one could see them.

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

They leaned closer and closer into each other. Pretending that the world couldn't see what was about to happen.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

But as they were about to do what they both wanted to happen the song ended. The fairytale was over and Danny took her away. Forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! Even the 1 rude one. I still love you all! My story is coming to an end faster than I thought, there will be a few more chapters but just to tell you it is nearing an end. **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 13

"Oh Miley!" Jackson cried holding in his hand a large package.

"What is it Jackson?" Miley said as she walked sleepily on the bright Saturday morning.

"Package for you! It came in the mail last week just forgot to give it to you." Jackson laughed and ran off.

"Stupid Jackson doesn't give me my mail." Miley mumbled to herself. "Oh my god!" Miley screeched.

She immediately ran down the street in her pj's to Lilly's house.

Miley knocked against the door to find Lilly's mother still in her pajamas with her hair all frizzed.

"Um.. Miley pleasnt seeing you this morning." Mrs. Tresscot said yawning.

"Yes sorry about that but is Lilly there?" Miley asked in a hurry.

"Yes...if you can wake her up." Mrs. Tresscot said again letting Miley in as she raced upstairs to Lilly's bedroom.

"Lilly wake up." Miley said in a soothing voice. "Lilly wake up." Miley said as her voice began to rise. "LILLY!" Miley yelled.

"What!" Lilly said falling out of bed and hitting her head on the night-stand.

"Lilly it's awful!" Miley said sounding upset.

"What Miley." Lilly said sleepily rubbing the back of her head..

"Guess what came in the mail." Miley said holding up her package.

"A clock to tell you what time it is...do you even know what time it is?" Lilly said glaring at her.

"No a script for Zombie High!" Miley said sourly.

Lilly let out a weak smile knowing that this whole thing was part of the "plan."

"Oh that's too bad." Lilly said trying to sound sympathetic for her dirty work.

"Ugh!" Miley said as she flopped on Lilly's bed and screamed in one of her pillows. Lilly just stared at her and smiled.

—

"5 minutes people!" The director said as a makeup artist took a thing of eye shadow and dabbed some one her blue eyes. Even though her eyes were closed the makeup artist still found a way to poke her in they eye.

"Hi." She heard Jake say weakly.

Miley sort of pushed the artist out of her way as she headed in another direction leaving the two alone. Miley opened her eyes and weakly let out a "Hi."

"Listen I know this is defiantly going to be awkward...for both of us." Jake said sighing. "But I didn't make it this way. I hope you know that." Jake said.

"I know." Said Miley calmly folding her arms across her chest.

"Ready on set people!" The director said pulling the both of them to the stage.

"Sound check? Good ACTION!" The director called out.

"Oh I thought I would never see you again!" Miley said running into Jake's arms.

"Zoronda! I never thought I would see you either but now that I do I just want to...want to..." Jake leaned into Miley for a kiss her face was sour as she just begged for it to be over.

They kissed. Miley's heart was piercing and her head felt heavy. It seemed to go on forever she just wanted to pull away...but in a way hang on. He finally pulled her apart as two zombies took Zoronda and flushed her down the 3rd stall to the underworld. What a romantic ending.

"And cut! Perfect people!" The director cried as everyone ran offstage.

Miley was in a daze floating away on a cloud from the set she had her emotions clumped together in a ball as Jake was bouncing them around in her head. She just wanted to cry.

"Hey Miley hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you." Jake said trying to be sympathetic.

"No, I'm fine." Miley said holding her head and walking out.

Jake watched her walk off in silence.

—

She called up Danny. She talked to him for hours. It made her feel better but something was missing in her inside. Miley just laied on her bed for hours not thinking and not caring for anything in the world. The phone rang about a dozen times but she didn't feel like answering it. Miley knew she was being over-dramatic but she couldn't help it. She was miserable.

The next day at school was terrible for her as well. Every time she saw Jake with Alexa her eyes would well up in tears. Even when she saw him she would just look away. When 9th period was finally over she went to her locker. Oliver and Lilly watched from behind a wall as a slip of paper fell to the floor.

"You sure she's going to see it?" Oliver whispered.

"Yes of course she will!" Lilly whispered back.

Miley continued to pack up her things without noticing the fallen piece of paper.

"She didn't see it." Oliver whispered sounding frustrated.

Miley finally bent down to discover the paper but as she was about to read it a teacher called her over.

"This was a stupid idea." Oliver said walking off leaving Lilly.

—

Miley walked home from school sadly. Lilly called up a couple times but again she didn't answer. She even blew off JoJo for a sold out party in LA.

She clenched the paper in her hand. Still wondering weather she should read it or not. She decided to hold it off.

"Hey Miles how was school?" Robby asked helping her take off her bag.

"Fine." Miley said unhappily.

"Well I was wondering you little cousin Chrissy is coming in a few days to spend the night, and me and Aunt Lanie and Uncle George are going out to visit some old pals. Would you mind babysitting?" Robby asked.

"Daddy what about Jackson?" Miley whined.

"He's coming too, part of his punishment." Robby said winking at her.

"Fine I'll do it." Miley said storming up to her room.

She turned up her stereo and looked out the window. It looked dark, gray, bleak. Like how she felt now. The gentle drops of rain began to patter on her bedroom window. She heard the faint footsteps outside her door. In a matter of seconds a magazine was slid underneath the door. Miley climbed out of bed and picked it up.

"Huh?" Miley questioned to herself as she stared down at the magazine. Then she noticed the cover, her and Jake. She stared at the cover for a few minutes. It read Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan the county's most famous Tv and Music stars. Miley sighed as she turned the page. She finally made it to the cover story. On one side it had a picture of Jake with some facts about him and on the other was her. She turned the page again, it was the picture of them close, very close. Tears welled up in her eyes as she didn't dare look at it for more than a minute. She put the magazine away and let her mind wander in what if's and could be's.

**Sorry this chapter had like no dialog in it! Promise more in the 14th! **

**Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay this is my last chapter the story is about to end here but I will have another story "There's not a star in heaven" I'll give you a preview at the end of this chapter or I'll make another chapter just for the preview. Thank you to all of my loyal reviews! I love you all! And I dedicate this chapter to My Best Friends for supporting me through this story. Love you guys! **

**Summary: As Miley discovers her true feelings for Jake, will she build up the courage to tell him how she really feels, and about the other life she leads?**

Chapter 14

The next day Miley got back on her feet. She went out she had fun and didn't let Jake ruin it.

Miley and her friends were sitting on the beach lying down on some blankets with Danny. It seemed like only yesterday Miley was doing this with Jake.

"No Lilly I told you for the thousandth time hot dogs do not come from dogs!" Oliver said bickering with Lilly as usual.

"Well then why do they call it a hot dog?" Lilly said holding up her hot dog.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and finished his soda.

"You guys have been fighting like this since pre-school!" Miley said smiling. "Why don't you just admit it that you guys are in l-o-v-e!" Miley said joking around.

Everyone started giggling as Danny took her hand and smiled up at her.

"So did you guys see Zombie High last night?" Danny asked. Everyone was silent. "Hannah Montana did a really good job on it don't you think?" Danny said again.

"Yeah, yeah." Everyone said, Miley said nothing and laid back down. Miley soon fell asleep on her blanket and let the sun's warmth touch her body. Danny, Lilly and Oliver thought of a little joke to play on Miley. They grabbed each end of her towel and hauled her over near the water.

"Ow Oliver that was my foot!" Cried Danny trying not to be too loud.

"Sorry!" Oliver whispered.

Finally they dumped her by the beach and looked at each other.

"Now what?" Asked Danny.

"Um.. I'm trying to think." Lilly said totally forgetting what they were going to do.

"Oh yeah I remember now!" Lilly replied as she tossed Miley off of her towel. Yet she didn't wake.

After about a half hour they buried her in sand. There's an accomplishment.

"There done!" Oliver said admiring his work.

"It's a sand pile." Said Lilly.

Oliver threw a pile of sand at her. Lilly threw back and soon clumps of sand were flying everywhere. In all the commotion no one noticed Miley walk off towards the water. She carried a bucket of water and filled it up to the top. She went back to her friends and drenched them in water. They all sat there for a moment in silence then busted out laughing. Danny picked up Miley and walked toward the ocean.

"No, no!" Miley shouted kicking her arms and legs around laughing. In a matter of seconds Miley was thrown into the water. Miley then pulled Danny in who pulled the rest in they were all laughing and shouting in the water.

From the corner of Miley's eye she saw Jake sitting on the beach alone, staring at the glinting water. For a second she just looked at him then forgot and went back to her fun.

—

"Jackson, your not going out to eat in that are you?" Robby asked.

"Yep!" Jackson said looking at his outfit.

"No Jackson, you can't wear that, you need something fancier. Not a tee-shirt that says My dad made me come!" Robby said pushing him upstairs to change as Jackson gave him a dirty look.

"Okay Miles, you know the drill you have my cell number for any emergencies and you can call me at anytime okay?" Robby said.

"Yes, okay dad relax I've done this before." Miley said.

"Okay good, now remember Chrissy can be a little hyper. Especially when it comes to you being Hannah Montana. So keep your cool when it happens okay bud?" Robby said patting her on the shoulder.

"Chrissy is here!" Chrissy said jumping through the front door.

"Hi Chrissy." Miley said waving to her.

"Miley!" Chrissy said excitedly as she jumped at her for a hug.

Aunt Lanie and Uncle George stepped into the house pulling Chrissy off of Miley.

"Thanks again Miley for watching Chrissy tonight." Lanie said giving her a hug.

"Anytime Aunt Lanie." She said as she greeted George.

"And where is Jackson?" Asked Chrissy.

"Right here." Jackson said stiffly in his suit and tie.

Miley let out a laugh.

"Shut it Miley!" Jackson said walking down the stairs.

"Okay ya'll ready to go?" Asked Robby.

"Lead the way." George said as they walked out the door.

"So Miley any concerts tonight?" Chrissy asked happily.

"No tonight is all about you!" Miley said to her.

Chrissy's face fell.

"But I can hold a special private concert for you." Miley said sympathetically putting her hand on Chrissy's.

"Okay fun!" Chrissy said as Miley ran upstairs to get ready for her...concert.

"Hello Malibu! Are you ready to rock tonight?" Miley screamed.

"Yeah!" Chrissy said waving and clapping her hands.

"_The other side the other side that I want you to see_

_the other side the other side the other side of me_

_yeah!_" Miley sang.

Chrissy clapped again.

"Thank you and goodnight everybody!" Miley said as she ran off to get changed again.

She came running down the steps frantically after changing.

"So how did you like the concert?" Miley asked.

"It was great!" Chrissy said giving her a giant hug.

"Okay now lets just relax." Miley said as she sat back on her chair.

"No lets play!" Chrissy said hitting Miley with a pillow.

Chrissy went on for hours she was just like one big ball of energy. Or the little pink energizer bunny from the battery commercial. A few hours later she crashed.

"So tired." Chrissy said taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"I know what you mean." Miley said glaring at Chrissy.

Miley looked out the window thinking that maybe the two could go to the park but a few drops of rain splattered on the window. Chrissy picked up the remote to turn on the t.v and didn't say anything after that. Miley felt through her pockets to find the slip of paper that fell from her locker a few days ago she opened it and read it.

_Miley, _

_meet me on the beach on the beach next Saturday _

_or the school parking lot next Sunday. _

_Please come. Miley...I love you. © _

_-Jake _

"Oh my god." Miley said to her self. "That's why he was on the beach yesterday, waiting. For me."

Chrissy quickly awakened out of her trace.

"Oh my god what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Miley said putting the not back in her pocket.

"Tell me." Chrissy said seriously.

"Well this guy that I really liked...loved found out that I was Hannah Montana and blew up at me so I walked out." Miley said staring at her shoes.

"Miley...that's a stupid reason to break up with someone." Chrissy said maturely.

"You're right." Miley said. "Let's go." Miley said picking up her stuff and grabbing Chrissy. They ran out in the rain with no coats or anything. It was pouring now. Miley ran down the street to the parking lot where she saw Jake standing there in the rain. She told Chrissy to wait where she was as she ran towards Jake. In the background she heard it. The first song they kissed to. Lilly and Oliver were in the school holding a CD player, playing the song. Miley ran up to Jake and leaped into his arms. And put her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. In the pouring rain.

_Kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la _

_My oh my _

_looks like the boy's too shy he's gunna miss the girl _

_sha la la la la la don't be scared you gotta kiss the girl _

_go on and kiss the girl_

"Miley what are you doing here? I though you hated me. Like I was just a celebrity to you now."Jake asked her.

"Because your more than a celebrity to me." Miley said leaning in for a kiss again.

**Hey guys hope you liked my first fan fiction! That's the end but I am thinking of making a sequel in the next couple of months once I'm finished making my High School Musical story. Review me on what you think of the idea. The next chapter in this is going to be a Preview of My High School Musical story. **


	15. Preview:

"Wildcats everywhere wave your hands up in the air that's the way we do it let's get to it time to show the world! Wildcat's in the house everybody sing loud!" The East High students chanted their cheer in their cars on the way to the basketball after party.

"So how does it feel to have lead the Wildcats to winning the Championship game Mr. Bolton? Gabriella asked making a pretend microphone with her fist and shoving it in Troy's face.

"Well it feels-" Troy was cut off by Taylor who was trying to drive. "Could we please not talk when I am driving!" Taylor said stopping short every time she hit the gas.

Gabriella and Troy giggled as they stared into each other's eyes Chad and Taylor exchanged glances as they leaned back against the seat.

"Okay we're here." Taylor said stopping the car and getting out breathing heavily.

"Land!" Chad said running out of the car.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Taylor said kicking him in the shin.

The gang ran inside to the club where almost every East High student was gathered around dancing to the DJ.

"A dance Ms. Montez? Troy asked holding his hand out like a man from the 1800's.

Gabriella took his hand as they hit the dance floor from the doorway Sharpay watched them with her beady little eyes. Ryan just gazed up at the ceiling waiting for his sister to make a move.

"Oh fries!" Ryan said running off. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and followed. She made her way through the dance floor to reach Gabriella and Troy. "Congratulations Troy!" Sharpay said pushing Gabriella out of the way.

"Yeah thanks Sharpay."

Gabriella gently made her way back to Troy as Sharpay stalked off looking for her brother.

"Gabriella, I have something for you." Troy said as he dug through his pockets.

"Oh Troy!" A cheerleader said running towards him and leaping to his arms. Soon a crowd of kids lifted him onto their shoulders and began to chant again. Gabriella watched as he was taken away she decided to have some fun with Taylor who also lost her dance partner, Chad.

"Hey." Gabriella said taking a cupful of punch.

"So you lost your dance partner too huh?" Taylor said taking some chips.

"Yes." Gabriella said giggling. Watching Troy soar through the crowd.

"Things are definitely going to change in this school. Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Well with you making the call-backs and you dating Troy and everything. Taylor said rambling on and on.

"Wait me and Troy dating?"

"Yeah."

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong! We're just friends." Gabriella said.

"Okay then." Taylor said flashing a quick smile and walking off.

Me and Troy, dating! Gabriella thought to herself. No, he's made it clear that he just wants to stay friends, right. That was just a friendly kiss after the call-backs. Right?


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys so this is officially the end of my first fan fiction I'd like to make a special thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! You guys are the best you've made writing this story worthwhile! I hope you will all read my second story on High School Musical! I still haven't come up with a title yet but I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Here are some of my best reviewers thanks again guys! **

_Princesse de la Plume Nintendo Queen Luvs-Mitchel-Musso Siimply xx sweet 101 Cathy Ice _

_xoxoxoalexaxoxox This is the life x0 Forever in his arms lil spazzy q Superstar in the making _

_falloutboylover28327, Maria, Kelly, Kristen, Gabi, Vickie, Brittany. _

**And a special thanks to all of my other Reviewers! I love you all! **


End file.
